Fico Assim Sem Você
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - SONGFIC  Eu não existo longe de você E a solidão é o meu pior castigo Eu conto as horas Pra poder te ver Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo...


**Disclaimer: **Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Então... estava lá eu, toda feliz e alegre, vendo um twitter chamado CantadasFodas... (parte do conteúdo é bem dispensável), enquanto conversava com a Maho e a PaulaSammet...

Aí eis que eu vejo nesse twitter uma paródia de um trecho dessa música do Claudinho e Bochecha, e eu lembro da música original (mas na verdade, na versão da Adriana Calcanhoto)... e ai ai ai... uma nova idéia brilhou na minha cabecinha maluca de ficwriter...

Então, agora, nesse praticamente final de férias, sem eu ter atualizado muita coisa, e completamente sem inspiração, eu resolvi escrever essa pequenina oneshot...

**N/A: **Suprimi uns versos da letra da música na fic, porque simplesmente não convém pelo contexto da história (crianças). Também alterei algumas (várias) coisas na história do mangá/anime, para dar um tom mais interessante à história.

**Fico Assim Sem Você**

**Avião sem asa, fogueira sem brasa  
>Sou eu assim sem você<br>Futebol sem bola,  
>Piu-Piu sem Frajola<br>Sou eu assim sem você**

Era mais um dia de treino no Santuário, onde as crianças estavam recebendo um treinamento inicial, para depois, serem encaminhadas a seus locais definitivos de treinamento.

Shura estava ansioso para descer ao Coliseu novamente. Torcendo os dedos de nervoso, ele esperava seu Mestre terminar de preparar o café da manhã, para poder comer e descer aos treinos. Assim que El Cid de Capricórnio terminou de preparar seu cereal com leite, o pequeno Shura pegou a colher e começou a devorar sua tigela.

- Shura, coma devagar. Desse jeito você vai passar mal.

- Fi, Feñor, Meftre. – disse o menino, com a boca cheia.

- E não coma com a boca cheia, Shura. Diós... porque tanta pressa? – El Cid questionou, ao notar tanta ansiedade no pupilo.

Shura tentava obedecer ao Mestre, mas a ansiedade para vê-la era maior.

**Por que é que tem que ser assim  
>Se o meu desejo não tem fim<br>Eu te quero a todo instante  
>Nem mil alto-falantes<br>vão poder falar por mim**

**Amor sem beijinho  
>Buchecha sem Claudinho<br>Sou eu assim sem você  
>Circo sem palhaço*<br>Sou eu assim sem você**

Quando finalmente se viu livre para descer para o Coliseu, o pequeno capricorniano desceu correndo as escadarias. Shura era um menino muito sério e responsável para seus apenas sete anos, porém seu temperamento sempre tão calado e sisudo ia para o espaço quando pensava que iria vê-la.

O coração batia acelerado, ele ficava inquieto, saía correndo escadarias abaixo, as mãos suavam e o estômago parecia revirar. Os olhinhos ficavam meio arregalados. Era como se ele não fosse a mesma criança.

El Cid e os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam acostumados a lidar com crianças hiperativas, brincalhonas, extrovertidas e falantes, como Milo, Aiolia, Aldebaran ou mesmo os gêmeos Saga e Kanon, embora Saga fosse mais calmo que seu irmão.

Mas ver Shura desse jeito... era muito difícil. Os olhinhos negros se arregalaram e percorreram toda a arena do Santuário procurando pela garotinha.

**Tô louco pra te ver chegar*  
>Deitar no teu abraço<br>Retomar o pedaço  
>Que falta no meu coração<strong>

Ela não demorou muito a chegar, acompanhada da Mestra, uma amazona que ele não sabia o nome e nem se tinha armadura. Era uma garotinha de cabelos encaracolados, num tom esverdeado, contrastante com a pele clarinha e os olhos tão verdes quanto duas esmeraldas. Tinha a mesma idade de Shura, porém, às vezes, parecia ser muito mais velha do que realmente era.

A pequena Shina tinha um temperamento forte e mesmo sendo uma criança, não deixava de responder a altura a qualquer coisa que lhe falavam. Era inteligente e muito astuta. Se destacava por aprender rápido, sejam técnicas de luta, sejam estratégias de guerra ou quaisquer outros assuntos.

Shura arregalou os olhos quando a viu entrando na arena.

**Eu não existo longe de você  
>E a solidão é o meu pior castigo<br>Eu conto as horas  
>Pra poder te ver<br>Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo**

**Por quê? Por quê?**

A espera longa que começara desde que ele havia deixado o Coliseu no dia anterior, enfim, acabara. Mas ele torceu os dedos, nervoso, e desviou o olhar, quando ela se virou para ele. Já com cara de poucos amigos.

Shura caminhou tentando evitar cruzar o olhar com o dela, se dirigindo até onde estavam outros garotos, como Milo, Camus e Shaka. Milo estava encapetado naquele dia, fazendo diabruras e provocando Camus, que tentava ao máximo permanecer indiferente as travessuras do pequeno escorpiano.

Shaka apenas permanecia do lado, observando tudo, impassível. Shura se aproximou e disse um olá meio nervoso e tímido. Milo o cumprimentou com grande alegria, típico de si. Camus acenou com a cabeça e Shaka fez o mesmo. Porém os olhos do espanholzinho ficavam procurando a menina de cabelos verdes do outro lado da arena.

**Neném sem chupeta  
>Romeu sem Julieta<br>Sou eu assim sem você  
>Carro sem estrada<br>Queijo sem goiabada  
>Sou eu assim sem você<strong>

**Por que é que tem que ser assim  
>Se o meu desejo não tem fim<br>Eu te quero a todo instante  
>Nem mil alto-falantes<br>vão poder falar por mim**

Quando Shura finalmente conseguiu se aproximar, foi com bastante cautela. Chegou de mansinho, fingindo que só ia beber água e lavar o rosto, mas os olhinhos ficavam mirando a menina que estava do seu lado no bebedouro coletivo.

Meio encolhido, ele ficou bebendo água, até que percebeu que ela estava saindo. Então, parou de beber água e virou para ela. Abriu a boca para falar algo mas não conseguiu. Os olhos correram nervosos. Quando percebeu que ela iria embora, se aproximou e falou timidamente.

- O-oi... – a voz saiu quase inaudível.

- Hum? – a garota virou-se para ele. – Ah... é você.

- Er... ahm... é... s-sou eu... – ele baixou os olhos instintivamente.

- O que é que você quer, hein? Porque você fica me olhando desse jeito!

- Ah...? Q-que... que jeito? E-eu não fico te olhando de jeito nenhum...

- Fica sim! – a menina pôs as mãos, fechadas em punhos, na cintura e inclinou o corpo para a frente, assumindo uma postura acusatória. – Olha, eu não sei o que você quer, mas é melhor você parar de me olhar assim! Tá!

- M-mas... e-eu não to fazendo nada! – a garganta dele ficou seca.

- Você fica me olhando, o tempo todo, com essa cara de bobo, idiota!

- E-eu não sou idiota! Nem bobo!

- É, sim! É um bobo, idiota, fedido e feio!

-Ei! E-eu não sou fedido nem feio! Nem... nem bobo, nem idiota!

- É sim! Bobo, feio, fedido e idiota!

**Eu não existo longe de você  
>E a solidão é o meu pior castigo<br>Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
>Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo<strong>

Foi quando as crianças começaram a se amontoar em uma rodinha perto dos bebedouros, que El Cid e os outros Cavaleiros foram ver o que acontecia. Shura estava caído no chão, com Shina tentando estapeá-lo e o menino tentava amparar os tapas, pondo as mãos na frente do corpo, ao mesmo tempo que tentava empurrar a garotinha com os pés, em débeis chutes.

Shura e Shina foram apartados. As outras crianças, levadas por seus Mestres. El Cid levou Shura pela orelha escadarias acima, enquanto Shina era levada para a parte reservada as Amazonas no Santuário. O menino espanhol levou uma bela bronca de seu Mestre, ao mesmo tempo que a menina italiana ouvia um sermão da sua Mestra.

Shura ficou mortificado, quando El Cid fora embora de seu quarto, colocando-o de castigo. Ele esperara o dia inteiro para vê-la. Acordara super cedo, muito ansioso para poder ver a menina italiana que arrebatara seu coraçãozinho de criança nesses últimos dois meses e quando, finalmente conseguira uma chance de poder falar com ela, os dois brigaram de sair no tapa. E para piorar tudo, ficara de castigo por conta disso.

O menino estava mortificado. Se encolhia na sua cama e derramava lágrimas amargas de tristeza. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ficava pensando em como conseguir conversar com a menina, se aproximar e fazê-la entender que gostava dela. No dia seguinte, ele ia roubar uma rosa do jardim de Peixes e ia levar para ela!

Mas e se ela não gostasse dele?

Ele ia fazer ela gostar dele!

**Por que é que tem que ser assim  
>Se o meu desejo não tem fim<br>Eu te quero a todo instante  
>Nem mil alto-falantes<br>vão poder falar por mim**

**Eu não existo longe de você  
>E a solidão é o meu pior castigo<br>Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
>Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo<strong>

Ele precisava conseguir se aproximar dela de novo. Precisava mostrar que gostava dela! Amanhã! Amanhã mesmo! Pensava ele.

Amanhã, ele iria vê-la de novo. Eles teriam treino amanhã! Mas... ainda eram onze horas da noite... ele precisava vê-la! Amanhã... amanhã... mas será que o tempo não podia passar rápido? Ou será que o Tempo queria brincar consigo, e fazer os segundos, os minutos e as horas demorarem uma eternidade para passar?

Mas... amanhã! Se ele dormir, a noite passa rápido! E quem disse, que ele ia conseguir dormir, agora? Com tanta ansiedade para poder ver ela de novo?

**XxxxxxxX**

Oi gente!

Vocês, por favor, me perdoem... eu não tenho conseguido escrever as outras fics que eu tenho começadas... Be My Valentine é meio que uma exceção, mas ela eu ainda estou aguardando para escrever, que é para conseguir amadurecer melhor a idéia e elaborar mais o capítulo... Eu acho que eu estou mais cansada nas férias!

Enfim... foi meio que um surto de inspiração logo na primeira semana, mas... agora... gente, eu não estou conseguindo escrever nada... e olha... eu passo muito tempo durante o dia tentando amadurecer as idéias para os capítulos das fics que preciso atualizar... é sério... é durante o banho, enquanto arrumo a cozinha, enquanto estou arrumando meu quarto, limpando... mas... mas... mas... não tem saído nada! (se mata)

Essa fic foi um lapso, assim, sabe? Foi algo muito inesperado e de momento. E como Oneshots são facinhas de escrever... poxa... saiu! Droga! E eu preciso atualizar todas as outras!

Bom, eu espero no entanto, que vocês tenham gostado... acho que estava faltando assim, uma fic beem levinha, meio divertida, assim, e tudo o mais, né!

Aguardo as reviews...

Beijos!


End file.
